


Shards of a Star

by EmbretheWorld



Series: Shards in the Moon [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, and explains the characters, but that's not the main part of the story, gift work because teetlebros is really awesome, mentioned baron draxum, mentioned turtles, this is before the mutation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbretheWorld/pseuds/EmbretheWorld
Summary: Asteria Selene a girl caught up in life not knowing what to do with her life and what she could exactly do with her Archery skill. She end's up meeting a girl with cool green eyes and silky brown hair tied up in a black bandanna at a College that was good enough for her tastes, a Concrete Jungle College.Except for the way they met wasn't exactly perfect but it sparked some kind of weird friendship there.





	Shards of a Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trickybitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickybitch/gifts).



> I don't own Leah, I own Asteria Selene. Leah belongs to teetlebros who you can find on Tumblr and here. Go check out their content it's really awesome!

Asteria Selene was a girl that was left off at a height of 4'7, a girl with dyed light brown wavy hair held up into a ponytail and was left with brown eyes. A black choker with a plain white short sleeved shirt, a gray jacket tied around her waist and dark blue jeans pulled up a bit, tied in with gray sneakers. She was just looking for a book she had been trying to read for the past week and couldn't find it, she swore she saw it somewhere in the Libary or maybe it was just her imagining things because she was really tired when she was the book, it was probably the reason why she fell asleep at the library table. 

She was ended up asking a girl with cool green eyes, silky brown hair tied up into a black bandanna. She wore a gray hoodie with black athletic leggings with gray and white sneakers, she had a scar across her cheek and black earrings. 

She swore she had seen that girl somewhere, maybe it when she was at her 7 AM history class and she downed an entire coffee and said that "I am going to die" because the person next to her look extremely similar to her.

The girl went by the name of Leah, she had ended up refusing to tell her last name either way; maybe that was a secret she'd keep with her to her death but either way, she kept things that she didn't need to know from her either way. 

She was warned that it was a sad book but it was good at the same time; she shrugged it off. She ended up finding the girl in her history class the next day, but more than confused than ever. 'Was this what people call stalking?' The thought plagued her mind until she asked why she was in the Libary the other day; it was apparently to not see her roommate making out. Okay, that makes sense.

She ended up finding her there a few days the rest of that month. She questioned why she was still with that roommate. She decides to invite her over to her dorm since her roommate was out doing who knows what most of the time, she accepted.

It ended up with her getting her phone number and her mostly staying over at her dorm when her roommate decided to do something she didn't want to see. She accepted the fact that she'd come to her dorm sometimes with her just there. Maybe giving her the key wasn't a bright idea.

But she accepted their friendship was strange, she accepted that a long time ago.

She also accepted that there were was once a large sheep man fighting four turtles a long time ago too but she doesn't like to talk about that. You can say it's her secret.

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what you think of this new series? Is it good? Do you like Asteria Selene so far? Turns out this series isn't going be an X Reader.


End file.
